Do I Want It That Way
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Menjalani hidupnya yang sepi hanya sendiri. Benarkah ini yang diinginkan Hinata?  GaaHina rules!


**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo**

.

.

.

Aku tak akan bilang kalau aku sedih. Aku hanya akan diam jika ku kecewa. Aku akan berpura-pura tak tahu. Akan ku lakukan segalanya. Karena hanya aku yang bisa melindungiku.

**Do I Want It That Way?**

.

.

.

Dunia memang tak pernah adil, karena memang begitulah dunia. Kehilangan figur hangat seorang ibu sejak kecil, tinggal dalam kungkungan klan yang begitu menyesakkan, tak diperhatikan, dianggap gagal. Dan kesemuanya itu tetap berjalan, karena dunia memang tak mau mengerti. Hinata hanya ikan yang berenang di sungai dan terseret arus, membawanya jauh tenggelam tanpa pegangan.

Di dunia yang luas, rasa sesak mencekik kehidupannya. Melihat ke langit biru, Hinata hanya punya satu harapan untuknya; aku ingin bebas.

Seekor parkit kecil terbang dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian daun yang menguning, dan Hinata yang duduk di tepi tebing yang cukup tinggi. Tangannya menjadi penyangga tubuh yang condong ke belakang, kedua kaki bergerak bebas di udara. Matanya terpejam, dan sebuah senyuman mampir.

Angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya, dan Hinata menikmatinya.

Seekor tupai muncul dari balik pohon, berlari membawa biji-bijian, dan terperosok, jatuh ke jurang.

Hinata berdiri, melompat, mendekap tupai itu dalam pelukannya. Rambutnya terbawa ke atas, gravitasi memaksanya turun, gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat.

Takut.

Tupai itu bersuara, menyadarkan Hinata dari ketakutannya. Membuka pikirannya, yang pada akhirnya membuka matanya. Hinata berpikir cepat. Matanya menangkap sebuah batang tertanam, tumbuh di dinding tebing. Satu tangannya turun, merogoh kantung senjatanya, mengambil tali dan kunai. Tangannya yang satu bergerak, mengangkat tupai itu ke bahunya, meletakkannya di sana. Lalu tangannya mulai mengaitkan tali dan kunai, mencari arah lemparan yang tepat, dan

Hap!

Dapat!

Hinata mulai berayun ke sisi tebing dengan kaki yang terjulur ke depan, menghindari tabrakan tubuhnya dengan dinding tebing keras. Cakra terpusat di kakinya, membuatnya bisa bertahan. Tapi kemudian tupai yang ketakutan itu bergerak tak tentu, membuyarkan konsentrasi yang Hinata punya. Di saat yang sama, pegangan mereka patah.

Tangan Hinata semakin erat memeluk tupai itu, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ini batasnya.

Tubuhnya telentang di udara yang jaraknya semakin cepat berkurang dengan daratan. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Sangat takut.

Crash!

Debu berhamburan, mengaburkan pandangan, membuat mata perih. Hinata masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam, si tupai masih di pelukannya. Perlahan dia merasakan tubuhnya turun.

Pasir-pasir itu mengikuti perintah Gaara untuk merendah, semakin rendah, hingga akhirnya benar-benar tiba di daratan. Gaara hanya berdiri diam sambil melihat kunoichi yang hampir mati memeluk hewan mungil bertubuh coklat. Angin lagi-lagi berhembus, menerbangkan rambut kemerahan pemuda Suna yang juga Kazekage, lalu mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara. "Buka matamu."

Hinata yang awalnya yakin berada di surga mulai membuka matanya. Perlahan, lavendernya melihat sesuatu. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sekali; bayangan seseorang. Masih belum yakin, ia berkedip lagi; rambut merah yang indah. Hinata duduk, melepaskan tupainya pergi. Senyum terkembang saat matanya masih mengikuti arah pergi tupai kecil itu. "Syukurlah," bisiknya.

"Kau mau mati?"

Hinata baru ingat kalau dia tadi mendengar suara, jadi matanya beranjak naik, semakin naik, dan bertatapan langsung dengan Jade yang begitu memikat. Sadar siapa yang dia hadapi sekarang, Hinata buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk. "K-Kazekage-sama," katanya memberi hormat.

"Kau mau mati?" Gaara mengacuhkan Hinata yang berniat menyapanya dengan terus melancarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi kepalanya tetap menunduk. "T-tidak."

"Kenapa kau terjun dari tempat itu?"

"Seekor tupai," sahutnya.

Rahang Gaara mengeras, merasa jawaban Hinata terlalu naïf baginya. "Kau," suaranya merendah, "mau mati hanya untuk hewan kecil yang lemah itu?"

Hinata semakin takut karena Gaara mengeluarkan aura dingin di sekelilingnya,, tapi dia tahu bahwa diam hanya akan membuat orang nomor satu Suna ini marah. Menekan bibirnya sebelum menjawab, Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri, "Ya," bisiknya.

Gaara mulai tak sabar. Mengambil langkah mendekat dengan cepat, tangannya menarik Hinata mendekat, menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hinata terus menunduk. Dia malu, kesal, dan ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa seorang Heiress Hyuuga berada di dalam ruangan yang dipakai Kazekage selama menginap di Konoha, dan parahnya, hanya berdua dengan si Kazekage sendiri?

Hinata mulai berpikir ini gila. Dia pasti berhalusinasi. Tapi kenapa malah Gaara yang muncul dalam pikirannya dan menimbulkan halusinasi gila seperti ini?

Suara benda berbenturan dengan meja kecil di hadapannya membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "K-Kazekage-sama, a-aku tak apa-apa…" biarkan aku pulang.

Gaara mengacuhkannya. Duduk di sisi kanan Hyuuga, matanya melirik sebentar, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Hinata.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Hinata berdiri, namun tangan Gaara langsung memaksanya duduk kembali. Hinata menurut.

Gaara kembali terfokus pada kotak yang masih tertutup rapat di atas meja. Tangannya meraih benda itu, membukanya, mengambil beberapa plaster pembalut luka. Hinata masih diam hingga kemudian tangan Gaara mencengkram bahunya, memaksanya untuk saling berhadapan. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Hinata, Gaara langsung menyobek salah satu pembungkus plaster, menempelkannya di kening kanan Hinata yang memang sedikit berdarah. Lalu membuka satu lagi dan meletakkannya di pipi, lalu satu lagi di dagu, di jari telunjuk kanannya, dan yang terakhir, di tulang keringnya.

"K-Kazekage-sama…"

Gaara menutup kembali kotak obatnya dan menyimpannya di ruangan lain. Saat ia kembali, Hinata sudah berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Arigatou, Kazekage-sama."

Lalu gadis itu pergi dengan Gaara yang masih belum juga beranjak dari posisinya.

.

.

.

Keterkejutan Hinata tak bisa dipungkiri lagi ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Kazekage di tempat ini. Dia akan berbalik dan pergi tapi langsung batal ketika suara Gaara menyuruhnya berhenti. "Duduklah di sini," katanya. Matanya tak melihat Hinata, tubuhnya memunggungi gadis itu, jadi bagaimana dia tahu kalau Hinata ada di sini?

Memilih mencoba bijak, Hinata duduk di sisi Gaara.

Hening.

Sinar matahari keemasan yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam menerpa kulit wajah mereka. Gaara mulai berbicara. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"T-tidak."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau lari?"

"A-aku tidak lari. Bukankah aku telah berpamitan dengan A-Anda?"

"Apa aku begitu mengerikan di matamu?" tanya Gaara yang jelas-jelas mengabaikan sahutan Hinata barusan.

"T-tidak Kazeka-"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan seperti itu," Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata, "dulu, dan sekarang aku sudah tak mau lagi mengalami hal itu," matanya melirik Hinata, "ku harap kau mengerti."

Hinata mengangguk, "B-baik."

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi sepertiku? Menyesakkan."

"…"

"Dari aku lahir, aku terbiasa dengan lingkungan yang membenciku, yang ingin membunuhku, yang hanya bersikap palsu padaku," tanpa diminta, Gaara mulai menceritakan hidupnya, "kau tahu?" jeda sejenak, "Bahkan ayahku membenciku, ibuku pun sama. Saat aku butuh pegangan, aku tak bisa mendapatkannya. Aku tersesat."

Hinata terus menyimak perkataan Gaara. Siapa sebenarnya yang diceritakan pemuda ini? Kenapa terdengar seperti menceritakan kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

"Dan aku menjadi seseorang yang haus darah, haus peperangan."

Kata-kata itu berhenti di situ. Gaara selanjutnya hanya diam.

Matahari pun terbenam.

.

.

.

Awan mendung yang bergulung mulai menampakkan air menetes, jatuh, membasahi tanah, tanaman. Hinata masih duduk di tebing tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu. Tubuhnya tak terkena air sedikit pun. Dia tahu ulah siapa ini. Jadi dia berdiri dan berbalik, memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Gaara masih tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya. Namun pasir yang dari tadi memayunginya dan Hinata jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Menghempaskan sedikit debu yang langsung menghilang terkena hujan. Dalam satu gerakan, Gaara membuat Hinata berada dalam pertahannya. Lengannya memeluk gadis itu erat.

Mereka terdorong dari tebing.

Terlepas ke udara.

Melayang.

Bebas.

Terbang.

Tahu bahwa dirinya berada dalam kecepatan tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan segera menghantam tanah, Hinata membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi dalam dekapan Gaara. Tangannya mencengkram bahan pelapis punggung sang Kazekage muda.

Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya agar mendekat ke telinga Hinata, agar gadis itu mendengarnya. "Ikutlah ke Suna… bersamaku."

Hinata yakin inilah yang diinginkannya. Ke Suna bersama Kazekage, keluar dari Konoha, klannya, dan artinya keluar dari aturan yang mengikatnya, yang terus membebaninya sebagai Heiress. "Ya."

Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu tepat di atasnya. Masih memeluknya erat, Gaara menjadikan dirinya landasan bagi gadis yang akan segera menjadi nyonya Sabaku. Mereka berbaring, di udara.

Crash!

Kumpulan besar pasir menangkap mereka, membawa keduanya turun perlahan. Hinata masih menutup matanya. Gaara masih diam. Sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk memberitahu Hinata bahwa mereka telah mendarat.

.

.

.

Dulu Hinata hanya sendiri, jadi dia hanya diam, memendam kesusahannya sendiri, karena tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Lama-kelamaan, dia mulai tak terbiasa lagi dengan cara itu, semenjak bersama Gaara. Pemuda itu terus menyerang Hinata, memaksanya untuk terbiasa dengan pertahanan kaku yang dibuatnya,dan hasilnya, Hinata bahkan tak dapat lagi membayangkan hidup tanpa Gaara di sisinya.

Tangannya yang ramping menyentuh dahi Kazekage, menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupinya, menikmati wajah tenang Gaara yang masih terlelap. Tanpa Hinata tahu, Gaara telah terbangun. Tangan kekarnya merambati pinggang isterinya, memaksa Hinata semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya jatuh dalam pelukan Gaara yang keras.

Ruangan yang pagi itu awalnya sunyi, mulai mendapat sentuhan tawa kecil dari Hinata.

Hinata tak sendiri lagi.

Hinata akhirnya punya seseorang.

Hinata tertawa.

Bahagia.

Bersama Gaara.

**-Owari-**

**Awalnya mau saya publish waktu Valentine, tapi waktu itu lupa nyantumin disclaimer. Padahal udah sempet kepublish… terpaksa deh dihapus lagi.**

**^^)**

**Soal fic-fic saya yang lain, akan segera saya usahakan… harap bersabar.**


End file.
